USS Yosemite
| image = 220px|Ship image. | class = | registry = NCC-19002 | launched = 2330s }} The USS ''Yosemite'' (NCC-19002) was a Federation starship, an science vessel in service to Starfleet, commissioned in the 24th century. History and specifications The Yosemite was launched in the 2330s and was commanded by Captain Indul. In 2336, the Yosemite investigated the Badlands and became the first starship to explore the interior of the plasma storms. ( ) In 2341, the Yosemite brought Data and Sinna to Earth for attendance at Starfleet Academy. At some point on this voyage, Data had to take control of the ship. ( ) In 2366, the Yosemite, under the command of Captain Patricia Blackswan, was sent to investigate the destruction of Federation Science Outpost D5. The ship's chief engineer, Lieutenant Elizabeth Shelby, determined that the outpost had been attacked by the Borg. ( ) In 2369, the Yosemite only had five science officers when she was dispatched to the Igo sector to study a plasma streamer between two stars. During this mission, a plasma sample exploded in main engineering and the ship drifted off-course. Subsequently, the was sent to determine the Yosemite s fate. However, an away team found the vessel empty, save for the body of the chief engineer, Lieutenant Joshua Kelly, who died from exposure to high-energy plasma. After Lt. Reginald Barclay, who was part of the Enterprise away team, claimed to see alien lifeforms while beaming between the two ships, it was found that he had been infected by quasi-energy microbes from the plasma streamer, which had also caused the explosion on the Yosemite. The remaining four Yosemite crewmembers were later discovered suspended in the transporter, and were rescued with the aid of Lt. Barclay. ( ) Later that year, while under the mind control of interrogators on the planet Tilonus IV, Commander William T. Riker believed that he met a woman named "Commander ," who was first officer of the Yorktown, at the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders. She told him that the Tilonians had captured a crewman from the Yosemite named . According to her, the doctors had done something to his mind. The commander believed that the doctors were removing neurochemicals from their brains, and she believed this was what happened to Sanders. through 2370. ( ; ; }}) Under the command of Captain Jack Swift, the Yosemite continued in service at least through 2370. ( ; ; }}) In the year 2370, the Yosemite was under the command of Captain Jack Swift, assigned to captain Yosemite on a journey from New Brooklyn IX towards Starbase Deep Space 9, due on stardate 47552.9. This information appeared on an arrival roster report at the space station. ( ) :This ship was never mentioned or seen in "Whispers", but was listed on a viewscreen showing an arrival roster. The Yosemite was equipped with a Class-3 Probe Torpedo Launcher, and Victurium Bulkheads. ( }}) Crew manifest * Captain Jack Swift (circa 2370s decade) Appendices Connections Appearances and references * External link * category:federation starships category:oberth class starships Category:24th century starships Category:24th century Federation starships